


Aerobics

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [62]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Flirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: Amelia can't help making googly eyes at her aerobics instructor.





	Aerobics

Amelia let out a dreamy sigh as the people beside her leant forward, touching the ground between their legs with sweaty fingertips, some having more difficulty at performing the task than others. Amelia herself was only partially leaning over; not because she couldn’t do it, but because fully inclining would mean having to look away from the eye candy standing only a small ways before her.

Their aerobics instructor had the most divine ass she’d ever seen. The blonde had been making googly eyes for almost the entire session; admiring those sturdy hips, strong thighs showing from underneath the small tightly fitting shorts, the perfect curves barely hidden behind the sweat-soaked fabric. Oh, Amelia coveted, craved and longed, fingers twitching with the desire to touch the most magnificent ass she’d ever laid eyes on. If their instructor knew the true reason she was such an enthusiastic pupil, she’d definitely be asked to stop coming. But Amelia simply couldn’t help herself. She was in too deep.

The blonde let out another sigh vaguely resembling a moan, quickly bowing her head when Anya­—as was the instructor’s name—looked between her wide-spread legs. Amelia instead regarded between her own tanned limbs, hoping no one standing next to hear would notice the flushed cheeks, or if they did, would link it to the intense workout they’d just finished up.

Amelia actually didn’t prefer aerobics. She usually only came to the gym for the heavy equipment; the treadmill, some time on the cross-trainer, a bit of weight-lifting whenever she felt like it, crunches and sit-ups, and she always finished up with a couple of minutes on the home trainer. Working out made her feel healthy and strong, being able to work off all the binge-eating she often indulged herself in (those burgers weren’t going to destroy any thighs on her watch). However, ever since the one Saturday she’d come to the gym a bit earlier than usual and had caught the aerobics-enthusiasts leaving their room…Anya hadn’t left her mind ever since. Or at least, a part of Anya. A firm, touchable, divine part…

“And we are done for today,” came the voice of the person Amelia had been thinking about that very moment, the woman clasping her hands together to give her pupils a small applause for their effort.

Amelia quickly snapped up straight, only now noticing that she’d been the only one bending over at that point. Cheeks flushing further, she jerkily moved over to her bag, trembling hands pulling free a bottle of Mountain Dew and taking big, greedy gulps. She was thirsty all right, albeit not exactly for water.

“Amelia?”

The girl almost jumped when she was suddenly addressed, quickly spinning on her heels to face the much taller tutor. Her gaze immediately fell from those inquiring eyes to the clothes, damp with perspiration, shirt sagging off one milky white shoulder, sticking to the woman’s skin in other places. Her chest was slightly heaving from their previous activities, and  _good God_ , Amelia had it so bad. The sweat trickling down her own neck felt like ice, a stark contrast to her overheating skin.

Anya smiled, cocking her head to one side, light violet eyes calculating. “I have noticed you have been coming a lot more often lately. Good.” Amelia perceived that the last person besides them left, and they were now completely alone. “You have a healthy interest in aerobics, and I am sure you lead a healthy lifestyle otherwise.”

Amelia found herself bobbing her head along almost robotically to those claims. “Uh, yeah!” she finally managed to croak, putting on a far too wide grin. “I’ve always liked coming to the gym, but recently I discovered my true passion!” Her heart was thumping rapidly inside its house, anxious yet excited.

Anya’s smile deepened, and she took a step forward. Amelia almost forgot how to breathe when this brought their bodies all but flush together, Anya’s sizeable chest brushing along Amelia’s own. What—what was she—

“I have also noticed your…other interest.”

Oh. Oh dear Lord. She’d been found out after all. But how? She’d been so careful to hide her hunger! How long had Anya known?

Amelia’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, no sound escaping the now dry lips. She licked them, tried again, let out a small yelp when Anya reached out and captured Amelia’s hands in her own. And then she almost passed out when her instructor put her own hands right on top of the very cheeks she had been dying to touch for weeks now.

“And I would like to inform you that I could be persuaded to share that interest if you buy me a drink,” the woman whispered into her ear, lazily giving a seductive wink.

Amelia never went to another aerobics class again after that day, but she  _did_  find a new form of exercise to keep up the muscle-work.


End file.
